The Capitol Hunger Games
by Lilah32
Summary: "The devil's voice is sweet to hear." - Stephen King. In punishment to the Capitol, there will be one last Hunger Games for the Capitol's children. (SYOT CLOSED)
1. Alma Coin

President Alma Coin stood before the people of Panem as a hushed silence fell over them. Everyone had been anticipating this… the "big announcement" had caused a lot of excitement and worry.

"People of Panem," Coin began, "the Districts have gone a total of 75 years enduring punishment from the Capitol in the inhumane form of sending our children to fight to the death. The remaining Victors and I have discussed things over, and we have decided that to punish the Capitol, there will be one final Hunger Games - with the Capitol's children.

"The Capitol has been divided up into 12 sectors where a male and female will be Reaped from. The Reaping will take place in a month."

As Alma Coin stepped off the stage, people began frantically whispering to one another about this news. Some were over the moon, thirsty for revenge, while others were commenting on the poor children.

As Alma Coin made her way through the crowd to reach her car, she was surrounded by people, most congratulating her on the idea. A few were less happy.

One Capitolian woman threw herself in front of President Coin and began begging her not to take her child. The woman was immediately yanked back by a bodyguard.

President Coin reached her limousine and stepped inside, sitting in the back. She was joined there by Johanna Mason and Enobaria Golding, two of the Victors who felt most passionately about the Capitol Hunger Games.

They drove off, almost knocking some citizens down in the process.

As the car sped away, the Panemians were left wondering: was this even better than Snow's reign?

* * *

**So this is an idea I'm using from Galaxy842. Obviously, the Capitol Hunger Games have been done before, but I'm also using Galaxy's sectors and stuff. Don't worry, I have permission :)**

**This will be more of a side project to my SYOT series, which is being given top priority. I'll probably update this every other week, while Flames will be updated weekly. I thought this was a cool idea and I wanted to try it out. **

**My form is below, but also on my profile. I won't be doing a Google Form this time, mostly because it's harder to keep track of submissions and if your tribute isn't accepted, you can re-submit them or something. And I know that the form seems really intense with all of my extra notes, but I just want to make sure everything's clear.**

**I changed the rule to first-come-first-serve. It was too hard getting submissions in, before. I have the current tribute list on my profile. Unfortunately, I was only able to accept one tribute per submitter, so I had to choose between some.**

* * *

**Rules:**

**1\. Guest and reviewed submissions ARE allowed, but less likely to be accepted. I'm kind of worried that a guest will just disappear after submitting, but if you're a guest who has reviewed on my other stories, you'll get the same amount of consideration as someone with an account (sorry if that was confusing). Also, I'd prefer submissions through PMs, so if you're able to, please PM me. If not, reviews are fine.**

**2\. Title the subject of your PM "S[section number][gender letter]; [name], [age]". Example: "S1M; John Doe, 16". I know it seems a little strict, but it just makes things easier. No problem if you forget, though.**

**3\. No ridiculous tributes. Since this is the Capitol, they can definitely be more extravagant, so my main issues would be genetic impossibilities, overpowered tributes, and very strong resemblances from the original book series. If I get a tribute like this, they **_**will**_ **not be accepted. Don't be afraid to make them unique, though.**

**4\. Faceclaims are required. I didn't think I'd need to specify this, but with Rapids, a lot of people opted out. I need faceclaims for the blog. They should be age appropriate, which would mean someone aged from 12 - 30. No middle-aged actors, please. However, you are allowed to request a younger version of an older actor, as long as you are sure there are enough photos of them. I'd also prefer lesser-known actors/actresses or models. **

**5\. Don't be afraid to make a younger tribute. Younger tributes help a story along, even if they're less likely to win. **

**6\. Same is with Volunteers. SYOT authors often complain about a surplus of Volunteers, but I think that as long as the tribute has a valid reason, they're okay.**

**7\. **_**Please **_**review if your tribute is accepted. I understand that things can get busy and not everyone has the time to review, but make sure you at least check in with me every now and again so I know you're reading. Any tribute whose submitter isn't reviewing will be killed off at the first possibility.**

**8\. This isn't really a rule, but remember that this is outside my Flames/Rapids universe. This follows the events of the books, had Katniss not executed Coin (I hope everyone has finished the series, because otherwise I just spoiled something). Most of the Victors are dead from the Victors' Purge, excluding those alive at the end of the book series.**

**9\. I don't want any tributes with relationships to a character created by Suzanne Collins. No Snow's granddaughter or Effie's cousin, or whatever. I think that will get messy and complicated, and I want you guys to create original tributes. **

**10\. Make them interesting, but believable. I'd like some tributes to be normal, but they should all have unique aspects.**

**11\. I won't have a sponsoring system this time. However, I will kill off tributes based on how often you review. The sponsoring system is currently too messy and I'm really struggling to keep track of points and gifts.**

**12\. Please fill out the form completely. Don't leave any sections blank.**

**13\. I'm only accepting one tribute per submitter. I want to make sure everyone has a chance to submit.**

**14\. Reservations last three days.**

**15\. Have fun submitting!**

* * *

**By the way, information on the Sectors is below. Credit goes to Galaxy842 for the sectors.**

**FORM: (also on my profile)**

**Name: First, Last, and possible middle.**

**Nickname: You can leave this blank if they don't have any.**

**Gender: What do they identify as?**

**Sex: Which Reaping bowl were they placed in?**

**Sexuality: **

**Age: 12-18, obviously.**

**Sector: 1-12. The sectors are below.**

**Backup Sector: In case I have to switch around the sector. **

**Quote: Either a phrase they live by or something they've said. If someone else has said it, make sure you tell me who.**

**Appearance: Include height, weight, hair, eyes, skin tone, and body type at a minimum.**

**Personality: Be pretty detailed. I need to be able to understand your tribute.**

**Introvert or Extrovert?: This is will affect how I write from their point of view, so don't leave it blank!**

**Backstory: Be pretty detailed. Obviously, tributes with a more eventful past will have a longer backstory, but every tribute should have three sentences at LEAST.**

**Family: Names, ages, personality, and relationship with the tribute. Appearance is optional.**

**Friends: Names, ages, personality, and relationship with the tribute. Appearance is optional.**

**Other: This is optional, but if your tribute has enemies, add them here.**

**Strengths: 3-6 strengths.**

**Weaknesses: 3-8 weaknesses.**

**Weapon of Choice: **

**Greatest Fear: It can be a physical fear or mental.**

**Reaped/Volunteered: I'm okay with Volunteers, as long as it's justified.**

**Reaction/Reason: If they Volunteered, they should have a good reason. **

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit Suggestion: I'll choose either your tribute's, or their partners'.**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Suggested Training Score: Be realistic.**

**What do they show the Gamemakers?: Make sure it can fit into a ten minute period and works with the training score you suggested.**

**Basic Strategy: No need to go into too much detail.**

**Open to Alliances?: If yes, specify what kinds of people/size.**

**Open to Romance?: If yes, specify what kind of person. Also, romances are unlikely and limited, so your tribute probably won't have one.**

**Predicted Placement: What you THINK they'll get.**

**Preferred Placement: What you WANT them to get. Don't be afraid to say first! It only strengthens their odds of winning.**

**Why Should They Win?: This is only for if you said "1st" for preferred placement.**

* * *

**Sector 1: Politicians. They were rich, and most of them are either cutthroat or spoiled. Most politicians have been killed.**

**Sector 2: Anybody who worked on the Hunger Games. This includes Gamemakers, escorts, stylists, and trainers. Most are wealthy, and almost all of them are Hunger Games-obsessed.**

**Sector 3: People who worked on muttations. They may study them, design them, or attempt to eradicate them in the wild. They are generally smart, although not very rich (for the Capitol).**

**Sector 4: Peacekeepers. They are brutal and often Hunger Games-obsessed. Some may be from Districts 1, 2, or 4.**

**Sector 5: Doctors/Pharmacists. Basically anyone dealing with health or medicine. They are generally smart and rich. Typically, they aren't so Hunger Games-obsessed.**

**Sector 6: Plastic Surgeons. One of the smallest sections, but they consist of very rich and pompous children. They are generally beautiful, and some are smart.**

**Sector 7: Artists/Musicians. Most aren't rich, but a few are very well-known and wealthy. They are usually pretty ditzy.**

**Sector 8: Fashion Designers/Models. The most beautiful citizens. They are pretty wealthy and spoiled, some of the most typical Capitolians.**

**Sector 9: Actors/Actresses. Once again, these citizens are typically spoiled and ditzy. Their wealth and fame varies depending on their level of acting, but most are rich.**

**Sector 10: Merchants/Shopkeepers. These aren't the richest people in the Capitol, but they still have a lot more money than the Districts. This is the largest Sector in the Capitol. They are pretty basic Capitol citizens; they aren't as ditzy and spoiled as those from 8 or 9, but are still pretty cushy. Most are obsessed with the Hunger Games.**

**Sector 11: Anyone else. They normally have lower-paying jobs and are some of the poorest Capitolians (still richer than the Districts, though). Most citizens aren't very smart or particularly beautiful.**

**Sector 12: Homeless/Rebels against the Capitol during the Rebellion. These people are usually smarter and weaker than the rest of the Capitol and are very poor. Most are homeless. A lot of them have some District blood, as well.**

**If you would like more detailed on a specific District, PM me and I'll give you some extra information.**

**\- Lilah**


	2. Update

So... I haven't updated this story in a few months.

I was considering discontinuing it for a while, but I really didn't want to do that because I was really excited about it and I hate discontinuing stories in general. But I kept it up, in case I changed my mind (which I did!).

My main issue with the story was that I wasn't motivated to write the Reapings; with Rapids in the midst in the Games, whenever I had an opportunity to write, I'd want to write for Rapids. But I've decided to _not _do all twenty-four Reapings.

Instead, I'm going to give each tribute one or two pre-games chapters (including the Reapings) so that I won't have to deal with the repetition. I'm planning on this story being a bit shorter than Rapids anyway, so it's better if we get to the exciting parts sooner.

I took down the other two Reapings, though I likely will use several or all of them for the few Reaping chapters I end up doing.

On another note, the males for Sectors 4 and 11 are open. Reservations last three days. If you haven't submitted, please do! I'm still doing one tribute per submitter, unfortunately, because I think it would be odd if everyone only had one tribute then one person had two. With so few tributes remaining, it makes more sense to keep the one-per-submitter rule.

I hope I get the last two tributes soon so I can start writing!

I'm also going to repost some of the Reaping chapters, so sorry if you've followed this and get a bunch of chapter notifications all at once.


	3. Calista Adora Aishwarya (S8F)

**Sector 8**

**Calista Adora Aishwarya**

* * *

I better not be Reaped.

I told Daddy to pay the escort so that she won't pick me. He said that he'd consider it, which wasn't satisfying enough to me so I started screaming at him. Eventually, he caved in and said he'd talk to Effie Trinket about keeping my naming out of consideration. We haven't arrived at the topic since, so I don't know whether he ever got around to doing that. I would ask him, but I forgot about my request until now.

Effie Trinket is the official escort for all of the Reapings. It was decided that she had escorting experience, she'd just draw all of the names. I think that Effie Trinket is a lying backstabber. She was from the Capitol, but then she started helping the Districts with the rebellion! She was also right next to stupid Katniss Everdeen, shooting all of those dumb pro-rebellion ads. She doesn't deserve to have any job, much less one of the most prestigious positions in all of the Hunger Games.

The Sector 8 Reaping is taking place at the Snow Fountain. It's a marble fountain with a giant marble statue of Coriolanus Snow. Apparently, Coin is planning on tearing it down, soon, saying that the man doesn't deserve a statue. She's being ridiculous! He deserved the whole country! If Panem is renamed, it should be renamed as Calista-Country. If that doesn't happen, though, it should be renamed in his honor. He was a brave, genius. Not as smart as me, but a close second.

I walk into the square around Snow Fountain, with my best friend, Agnetha, at my side. Daddy and Mother are standing somewhere with the rest of the adults, so they told me to go with Agnetha into the Reaping area. I immediately notice that the rebels are too cheap to actually hire any Peacekeepers to take our blood. Instead, they have a bunch of random rebel soldiers signing us in.

"Come on, Aggie," I say, and pull Agnetha toward the rebel soldiers. Aggie looks terrified of them, and even wipes away a tear. "Don't be afraid of them," I say in a soft voice. "They're idiots who only beat our army due to luck and cheating." Aggie nods in agreement, but still looks a little nervous. I ignore her fear this time, and basically drag her over to the check-in line.

The line seems way too long for my taste, so I push several kids out of the way. I notice that most of them are very attractive, although none as beautiful as me. I smirk confidently.

"Hey!" a kid cries indignantly. I turn around and glare at him. He looks to be about fourteen, and isn't very handsome at all. He must be a fashion designer, because there's no way anyone would hire this kid as a model.

"Who are you shouting at, you bastard?" I hiss. The kid looks a bit taken aback at seeing a twelve-year-old confidently call him a bastard, but immediately regains his gusto. He narrows his eyes.

"You, bitch." Aggie gasps. I look at her out of the corner of my eyes. She looks absolutely terrified to see me in the middle of a fight with a fourteen-year-old.

"Why don't you shut your hideous mouth and run back to the bridge you live under?" I spit. While he's trying to think of a clever response (I've deducted that his brain is very slow) I turn around and pull Aggie over to the ugly rebel signing kids in.

"What's your names?" the soldier says in a monotone voice.

"Agnetha Rayard," Aggie says nervously. The guy nods and types something into the tablet he holds.

"Calista Adora Aishwarya," I say self-importantly.

"How do you spell that?" he asks me. I groan. This guy's clearly an idiot if he can't spell my simple name.

"C-A-L-I-S-T-A-SPACE-A-D-O-R-A-SPACE-A-I-S-H-W-A-R-Y-A," I tell him in a condescending voice. The guy looks mildly annoyed but chooses not to pick a fight with me.

"Go stand with the rest of the kids," he says, and waves us off. Aggie and I follow his order, even though I generally refuse to do anything someone orders me to do, even if it's something I was planning to do in the first place. Aggie and I push our way to the front of the crowd, so we're just in front of the make-shift stage that's been set up.

The whole place is definitely less organized than the superior District Reapings. We're not separated by age or gender and there's no rope keeping us in. There are a few guards at either end, but we're basically a random clump of kids.

"Look, there's Effie Trinket!" Aggie whispers to me, excitedly, pointing out the backstabbing escort standing between two glass bowls. I sigh and shake my head in disappointment.

"Aggie, how many times do I have to tell you? Effie Trinket backstabbed our country and ruined our lives. Stop obsessing over her!" Aggie nods and hangs her head, ashamed.

"Right. Sorry, Cali, I forgot."

Sometimes I question Aggie's intelligence. I also can get really mad with her. I never shout at her, though, because I felt really bad when I did when we were in Kindergarten and she cried. She's the only person I refrain from yelling at, although I can get really close sometimes. Aggie can be stupid.

Luckily, most of the kids are already here, so we don't have to wait much longer until the soldiers have decided that all of the kids have arrived and the Reaping can commence. I watch as Effie taps the microphone, testing it, and the noise echoes throughout the silent square.

"Welcome to the only Sector 8 Reaping for the Capitol Hunger Games!" Effie announces, clearly uncomfortable with switching up her speech. "I'm obviously Effie Trinket. We're here to let the Capitol have a taste of the punishment they inflicted upon the Districts for years. We won't waste time with speeches, let's just get right into choosing the names!" She begins to walk toward one of the bowls before she remembers something. She rushes back to the mic to include the Hunger Games' catchphrase.

"Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" After adding the famous phrase into her hurried speech of the Hunger Games, she begins strutting over to the male's bowl. I'm assuming she's moving so fast because she has to get to eleven other reapings.

Despite hurrying, Effie doesn't cut out the process of waving her hand above the bowl's contents tauntingly before picking a name. I don't really care who she chooses, especially since Aggie and I aren't in this bowl. She fishes around in the slips of paper for a few seconds before plucking one out.

She carries it over to the microphone, unfolding it as she walks. She doesn't waste any more time building anticipation. When she reaches the microphone, she reads the name out immediately.

"Augustus Roman," she announces. A murmur breaks out among the crowd, most people recognizing the name. I don't, and it doesn't look like Aggie does, either.

"He sounds like a Victor," she remarks, quietly.

"You haven't even seen him yet," I remind her. Aggie just shrugs. I scan the crowd, looking for whatever kid was Reaped. Eventually, I spot him, pushing his way through the tight crowd. He looks about eighteen, and is very attractive. He looks a lot like someone from District 4, and has no alterations from what I can see. He looks very strong and confident as he makes his way up to the stage.

"He looks like a Victor, too," Aggie whispers.

"He's not as attractive as I am," I say confidently. Augustus stands next to Effie Trinket, looking very confident. He's not smiling or anything, but doesn't look scared. He has a steely gaze in eyes that let me know that he's planning on winning the Hunger Games.

"Now for the girls!" Effie says, and walks over to the other bowl. Augustus looks very interested as she plucks a name from the top of the bowl. Effie walks back over to the microphone. Unlike with Augustus, she unfolds the paper very slowly. I feel Aggie hold her breath and stiffen up beside me.

I know that I won't be Reaped. Daddy promised. But Aggie's daddy isn't as rich as mine, which means that she isn't safe. She could be Reaped. When Effie reads out the name, I can't believe my ears.

"Calista Adora Aishwarya." The crowd goes silent. I see Aggie look at me in shock. I'm frozen for a moment, rooted to the spot, but then I truly grasp what's happening. _I was Reaped for the Hunger Games_.

I'm not going up to the stage. I won't! Someone ought to Volunteer, shouldn't they? I can't go to the Games! I'm too beautiful. One of the ugly kids should go into the Hunger Games. I turn to the girl next to me, who is very unattractive but wearing a fashionable dress. She's staring at me, aware that I was the girl chosen.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. "Volunteer!" She looks a little confused, and shakes her head. Aggie nudges me and I turn to face her.

"Go up," she whispers under her breath.

"No," I announce, loudly. "I'm not going up. I'm not going into the Hunger Games." Everyone looks kind of uncomfortable as I stay in place, refusing to move. Eventually, two hideous soldiers force their way through the crowd, toward me.

They each grab one of my arms and begin dragging me up toward the stage.

"No!" I shout. "I'm not going!" They ignore my shouts and carry me up, placing me next to Augustus. They don't move, and both keep me locked in place. "Let go!" I shout, tears streaming down my face. I try to kick them, but the angle's too wonky for me to inflict any damage. "Let me go!" I repeat. When they don't comply with my demands, I let out an ear-piercing scream. Everyone nearby covers their ears, wincing in pain.

Effie uncomfortably asks for volunteers. Much to my chagrin, nobody volunteers.

"Alright, give a round of applause for your tributes for the Capitol Hunger Games: Augustus Roman and Calista Adora Aishwarya!" Sector 8 politely claps. "Shake hands, you two," Effie says.

Augustus casually holds out his hand for me to shake, but I refuse. I'm not doing what Effie tells me to do! Besides, I don't want to touch this boy! After an awkward moment of Augustus outstretching his hand and me refusing to take it, one of the Peacekeepers pulls my hand over to his and shakes it for me. I grimace at the feeling of sweet on Augustus' hand.

"Let's hear some more applause!" Effie announces. The crowd once again politely claps.

I can't believe I was Reaped. This was clearly rigged because they're jealous of me. It doesn't matter, though, because I _will _win the Hunger Games. Everyone will regret ever messing with Calista Adora Aishwarya.


	4. Lino Arkus (S9M)

**Sector 9**

**Lino Arkus**

* * *

As Hernandus and I approach Emerson Square, I take a deep breath and let go of his hand. I don't want anyone to see us holding hands, especially since Emerson Square is flooded with paparazzi. It was a risk to be so close to him while walking down the mostly empty side street (we took the long route, so that I wouldn't be surrounded by fans or people thrusting paper at me for an autograph. I look around nervously, but no one seems to be looking our way. Yet.

"It's fine, no one has noticed you yet," Hernandus says to me. I nod in understanding, but my eyes can't help but dart around, paranoid that someone is looking this way. "You need to calm down, Lino. We should be more worried about the Reaping."

"Yeah, but that's unlikely to happen. There are plenty of actors and actresses, and most of them have a bunch of children with different people. Our odds of being Reaped are much smaller than being seen -"

Hernandus interrupts me by swiftly pecking me on the lips. I splutter indignantly and look around, but no one has noticed us yet.

"Why would you do that? That's dangerous!" I hiss through clenched teeth. "I can at least explain us holding hands. But what explanation is there for you kissing me?"

"Well, for one; I love you," Hernandus says, gazing at me with his warm brown eyes.

"I know, I love you too, but I meant an explanation for the cameras!" I say, my voice slightly louder than intended.

"Just declare our love!" Hernandus suggests, leaning against a wall.

"You know I can't do that," I sigh, loosening my pose. I've finally decided that nobody has seen us, and even if they did, they would just see the two of us having a conversation. That wouldn't cause any harm, so I'm still safe.

"Aw, no one would care!" Hernandus states. I raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Because I can think of quite a few people who would care a lot. Um… my fans? You know, the girls who have fan clubs and my posters all over their walls and life-size cut-outs from _The Bestest Best Bestie Beach Day_?"

Hernandus chuckles. "I still can't get over that name."

"What about my agent," I continue, ignoring Hernandus's comment, "who won't be able to find me any roles besides the 'gay best friend'?"

"Come on, you know that isn't true," Hernandus scoffs. I stare at him skeptically, until he shifts uncomfortably, so I know that he agrees with me.

"And what about my girlfriend?" I ask. His face sours, as it always does when talk turns to Sophianna.

"You know I don't care about Sophianna," Hernandus says, which is true. Hernandus has been very vocal (to me at least) at his dislike of my fake girlfriend. Well, technically we _are _dating. I have no feelings toward her, though, and only date her to hide my sexuality. I feel a little bit bad, but not really, because she's using me to boost her career, as well. Besides, she's kind of rude to everyone, so I immediately have no regrets when I see her insulting her eager fans. "Besides, she doesn't care about you!"

"She does a little bit," I say, my gusto dwindling. I'm starting to run out of reasons why I should stay inside the closet, and I know that if we wait any longer, Hernandus will get the high ground. Before he can open his mouth, I check my watch and say something about her we're going to be late.

"We've got several minutes and Emerson Square is right over there," Hernandus says, nodding in the direction of the makeshift stage and crowd of kids.

"Better safe than sorry!" I exclaim. I turn on my foot and stride over to the check-in area. I hear Hernandus run after me.

"Lino! Lino!" Hernandus shouts. I stop and wait for him, but unfortunately, at the sound of my name, several heads turn in my direction. I hear some squeals, mostly from younger girls, but ignore them. Hernandus catches up to me. He leans in, and for a second I'm afraid he's going to kiss me again, but he just whispers in my ear. "Look, I'm sorry. I know it would be a big deal and possibly detrimental toward your career if you came out. I don't want to push you or anything, I just really want us to be happy together." His words can't help but bring a smile to my face.

"I know," I say. It's a little too loud, so I lower my voice. "I want us to be happy, too. I'm just… not ready. One day, I will, though." Hernandus smiles. Part of me wants to kiss him, or at least embrace him, but either would be suspicious with everyone watching so I restrain myself. "Let's go to the reaping now."

We walk side by side (although a little farther apart than we normally would) until we reach the check-in area. The clump of squealing girls is still hovering by the entrance to the pen, so they rush over when I approach.

"Can I get your autograph?" one of them asks. She looks around fourteen years old; she holds out a scroll of paper to me, but when she unravels it, it's a poster from one of my movies. I hear Hernandus snort behind me. Luckily, all of the girls seem to excited to notice him.

"I don't have a pen on me right now," I say apologetically, heading for the check-in line. "But thanks for the support."

"I have a pen!" one of them exclaims, holding a ballpoint pen high, so I won't miss it. I turn my groan into a cough.

"Maybe later…" I say, already backing up. "I need to get to the Reaping now."

"Us, too! Maybe we could wait in line with you?" one of them says eagerly. The whole hoard of them rushes over, surrounding me. Luckily, Hernandus is done laughing at them and helps me out. He pulls me over to the front of the line and says the the girl in front;

"Sorry for doing this, but this is Lino Arkus… you know? The famed movie star? He was named 'The Hottest Actor Under 18' by Panem Stars Magazine. So could we cut in front of you?" Hernandus asks. The girl has already begun nodding excitedly. She doesn't look crazy, like some of the fangirls I meet, but she's definitely excited to be face-to-face with me.

"Thanks," I say, smiling like I do in _Antonio Webb's Adventures in the Deep Jungle_ (a terrible movie that somehow got great reviews). She sighs dreamily, so I turn away and give the rebel checking everyone in my hand. During the actual Hunger Games, Peacekeepers did it. Now, all of the Peacekeepers are dead or in prison, so rebels are checking us in. They also seem intent on making the process as painful at possible.

The rebel roughly grabs my hand and jams a needle into the tip of one of my fingers, far deeper than necessary. I wince, barely holding back a whimper. She presses my bleeding finger into a booklet and scans it before waving me past. I hold my bleeding finger gingerly. Hernandus goes through the same process, except when the needle is jammed into his finger he whimpers. She waves him past and he meets up with me, his finger bleeding just as much as mine.

"That was uncalled for," he mutters, glaring back at the rebel as we walk down the aisle. Since Section 9 is only children of actors and actresses, I recognize about a tenth of them. I'm sure a lot more have been in movies, but I don't watch a lot of films, especially the ones I'm in. The movie business in the Capitol is very hard to break into unless your parents are actors and actresses, so a lot of the movie stars are also in District 9. I can tell which ones are famous by how many people are flocked around them.

As we pass the seventeen-year old's section, I see a lot of people gathered around one girl, who is giggling about something. I recognize her as Starr Enchromina. We worked on a movie together one or two years ago, where she played a helpless princess and I was supposed to be the daring knight who rescued her. From what I could tell, she is almost as stupid as Sophianna.

Hernandus and I reach the eighteen-year-old boy's section and slip inside, grateful that we managed to make it all the way to the front without being blocked by any fangirls. Up here, most of the kids around us couldn't care less about me. They know who I am, of course, but I doubt many of them are fans. My movies tend to appeal to pre-teen girls. Although, a lot of older women like them as well, which honestly creeps me out a bit.

Luckily, since Hernandus and I arrived later than most, it doesn't take long for the Reaping to start. Effie Trinket is the escort for all Sectors this year, since she's the only escort who actually aided in the rebellion. This means that she has to travel from each individual location for each section quite fast, so we don't have to sit through any speeches.

"Welcome, Section 9," Effie says, tapping on the microphone to get our attention. The crowd falls to a hush. "We are here to punish the Capitol and your parents for forcing the Districts to compete in the Hunger Games for their entertainment. We won't waste any time with speeches; you all know why you're here. Let's draw the names. How about males first?"

Effie trots over to the bowl on the left. The crowd goes silent with tension. I know it's very unlikely that my name would be chosen, but I can't help but feel nervous. It _is _possible, after all. Effie selects the name with her usual dramatic flair and carries it back over to the microphone. She unfolds the slip of paper and looks at it for a few moments before reading the name aloud.

"Lino Arkus."

I feel my heart drop. Hernandus automatically grabs my hand, but I yank free and head toward the stage. I feel complete terror pulsing through my veins and wrapping around my heart, but I'm a good actor. I don't smile, but I wear a determined look on my face. I want to appear confident. I walk up to the stage and take my place next to Effie Trinket. I look out into the crowd and my eyes meet Hernandus'. He starts to step forward, and I know what he's going to do.

I yank the microphone from Effie's hands, forgetting all manners, and yell out, "I will be taking no Volunteers!" Hernandus is forced to stop. I can't have him taking my place; I couldn't live with myself if he died in place of me. Effie seems a little ruffled, but I had the microphone back to her. She wipes the look from her face; she needs to draw the female name, now.

I bite my lip nervously, then stop. I can't look anxious in the slightest bit. With that, I keep all of my fear nestled in my brain and heart. I watch as Effie draws a name, and then my eyes begin wandering over the female section. Who will be my partner? I hope they're someone I can easily beat, and I _seriously _hope it isn't one of my fangirls.

"Starr Enchromina."

I remember where Starr is, so it's not difficult to find her. She looks startled and terrified, clutching onto her heart while sobbing dramatically. I resist the temptation to roll my eyes. I am glad that I got her as a partner, though. It should be easy to take her down, considering she's not strong physically, mentally, or emotionally. Starr wobbles up to stage looking as if she might pass out, but she makes it up here okay.

"Please clap for Sector 9's tributes; Lino Arkus and Starr Enchromina!" There are some sobs of disbelief from our fans, but they're drowned out by the applause from everyone else. I reach over and shake Starr's limp hand. Her face is very pale, and she stares out into the distance in terror. She barely registers me.

I let go of her hand as soon as possible and look down at Hernandus. He's not clapping nor crying. He stands still, looking up at me in fright. It seems silly that I was worried about declaring my love for him, now. Now that's I'm going into the Hunger Games, I realize that there are much more important things than my acting roles and fangirls.

I will make it home to Hernandus. I've got a lot I want to do, and I don't want to die yet. But first, I have to get through the Hunger Games.


End file.
